


To Love A Paladin

by Steelman90



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, I know I’m late, Keith is a minor character, M/M, More couples I promise, Platonic Relationship, Voltron, i wrote this after season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelman90/pseuds/Steelman90
Summary: Lance is miserable after Keith’s departure, suddenly a new person appears and things get kinda crazy. After all what’s a girl to do after waking up 6 months after Allura and Coran.This is a platonic relationship.Lance thinks he loves the OC, but the OC and the rest of the team help him realize his true feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back, but I unfortunately am now deciding to post it. But hey, better late than never. Also I NEVER post my stories on any website, so please bear with me. I’m not gonna update every single day, I have a life that is pretty busy right now. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

The alarms were going off, everyone was panicking and trying to escape. Frankie on the other hand ran towards the destruction. 

“Frankie, what are you doing!!!! We have to leave!!!” Someone shouted while Frankie ran by. 

“Sorry, you’ll have to leave without me!!!” She shouted over her shoulder running into the castles entrance. 

“Uncle!!!! What’s going on, why does Zarkon say you betrayed him?!?!” Frankie shouted running into the cryopod chamber. 

“Frankie, that’s not for you to worry about. Besides I have a small favor to ask of you.” Alfor responded looking sad at a pod. 

“Of course, I’ll do it. It’s about Allura isn’t it.” Frankie says glancing into the pod. 

“She looks so peaceful” she thought turning towards her uncle.

“Frankie, you must protect Allura and the new Paladins when the time is right.” Alfor explains revealing a pod under the control panel. 

“You know I will uncle” Frankie says with a small smile. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get Allura away from here before Zarkon lands.” She adds. 

“Thank you, Frankie you’ll always be like a second daughter to me.” Alfor says placing his hands on Frankie’s shoulders. 

“Good luck, the pod already has the information in it. All you have to do is get in when you land some where.” He adds letting go and heading towards the entrance. 

Of course, until we meet again uncle.” Frankie says running up to the bridge to fly the castle away.

Frankie didn’t look back when she felt the shock wave hit the castle. “We’re the last ones, I hope the new paladins come soon.” She said setting a course for a planet called Arus. 

“Let’s hope these citizens are friendly.” Frankie added finally landing the castle after a couple of quintants. 

Satisfied with the landing Frankie decided to explore the planet a little. 

“Ok, let’s see what’s going on here.” She said “I’m gonna go crazy before I get into the pod if I keep talking to myself.” 

Stepping outside since leaving Altea, Frankie slightly gasped. Slowly turning around Frankie took in the view, smiling she headed towards a small village

Finding the Arusians slightly adorable, Frankie headed back to the castle with a few arusian children following, and spotted a big rock. 

Taking out a knife she kept on her, she began to carve on it and began to tell the children a story about a “lion goddess”. 

After she was done, Frankie said goodbye to the children and went back into the castle. 

“Now to finally go to sleep.” Frankie said yawning while stepping into her pod. Closing her eyes she felt herself being pulled under as she entered a dreamless sleep.


	2. Waking Up

It had been about 3 weeks since Keith had decided to leave Voltron. Lance was unfortunately cleaning the pods again with Coran.

“I seriously need to find a better hiding place.” Lance mumbles moving onto the last pod. 

“When your done with that pod, you may go and chill.” Coran says walking out the door. 

“Seriously, why can’t these things be self cleaning.” Lance complains. “It would be so much easier, and one less thing I would have to do.” He adds. 

Getting back to work on the last pod, Lance didn’t notice the control panel rising. 

“Finally!!! Now I can get my chill on with a space juice!!” Lance says backing up from the pod. 

After putting his cleaning supplies away, is when he noticed the new pod. “Ok...I know that wasn’t there before. Unless the castle is trying to take over again.” Lance thinks slowly inching his way to the door. 

As he came closer to the pod, Lance started to notice a human like silhouette in it. 

“Come on Lance, just quickly look inside. I mean what’s the worst that could happen.” He says out loud for motivation. 

“I mean, it’s not like the movie Alien. They wouldn’t keep something like that on the castle....would they?” He adds. 

Shaking his head to get rid of the negative thoughts, Lance finally peers inside the pod. 

“No way!!!! I have to find Allura!!!” He thinks before darting out the door and heading towards the bridge.

“Coran, are you sure this is necessary for the Coalition.” Allura asks looking at the plans on the holoscreen. 

“Of course they are princess. Would I show them to you if they weren’t.” Coran replies excitedly. 

“Let me get everyone’s opinion on it before adding it to the routine.” Allura says glancing at Shiro. 

“She’s right, we need everyone’s approval before doing something this drastic.” Shiro adds looking worried. 

“Paladins, please come to the bridge as soon as you can.” Allura announces.

“They should be here soon, and we’ll get the vote. But if nobody wants to do this, we won’t make a scene again?” Allura says looking at Coran. 

“I didn’t make a scene, there was just some dust in my eyes!!” Coran explains while pouting. 

“Allura!!!! There’s something you have to see!!!” Lance yells running onto the bridge. 

“Lance, what’s wrong?” Allura asks facing him immediately. 

“There’s....something you have....to see.....in the infirmary.” He explains trying to catch his breath. “I...don’t.....know if.....we need our....armor.” Lance adds straightening up. 

“Sorry we’re late Allura, but someone didn’t wanna leave their computer.” Hunk says stepping into the bridge with Pidge. 

“I’m sorry, but I was trying to find a way to find Lotor. I mean he’s been really quiet, don’t you find that a tiny bit suspicious?” Pidge replies crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. 

“That’s fantastic Pidge, but we got bigger problems than Lotor.” Lance says throwing his arms in the air. 

“What do you mean? What’s going on?” Pidge and Hunk ask at the same time. 

“Like I told Allura, there’s something you need to see in the infirmary. But I don’t know if we need our armor.” Lance explains looking extremely worried.

“Just to be on the safe side, I say we put our armor on. We don’t know what we’ll be going up against.” Shiro says glancing at everyone.

As soon as they all left the bridge Lance bolted towards his room. Once inside he immediately changed into his armor, double checking everything. 

When he was done he started towards the infirmary, Hunk and Pidge were already there waiting. “I really hope we don’t have to fight.” Hunk says when Lance walks up. 

“Why would the Alteans have something hidden in the infirmary to begin with.” Pidge says deep in thought. “It just doesn’t make any sense.” She adds when Shiro and Allura come into view. 

“All right, everyone have your bayards ready. I know nobody wants to fight, but if it comes down to it. We just might have to.” Shiro says stepping up to the infirmary doors with Allura. 

“I honestly don’t know what could be in here. What did my father put in there after Coran and I were put to sleep.” Allura says to herself looking worried. 

The doors seems to open extremely slow for all of them. Tension was in the air, Hunk was a nervous wreck. “Please don’t be something evil, please don’t be something evil.” He thought bayard ready. 

When the doors were finally open, do they release their breath. Slowly walking in the headed towards the pod, Allura was the first one to reach it. 

“Lance, there’s nothing in here.” Allura says inspecting the pod. 

“I swear there was something or someone in it earlier.” Lance says glancing around the infirmary. 

“Ok, everyone keep your guard up.” Shiro says turning towards the infirmary doors and getting into a fighting position.

————————————————————

5 minutes earlier, the sound of hissing air stirred Frankie awake. “How long was I out?” She thought falling to her knees. 

“I guess I better stretch before I start to move from here.” Frankie added. Frankie started stretching her upper body first, when she started to stretch her legs she heard a voice outside the infirmary doors. 

“Really hope we don’t have to fight.” The voice said causing Frankie to tense up. 

“Shit, I have to hide.” Activating her suit she turned invisible and climbed the wall near the doors. “Thank god, I kept my stealth suit on.” Frankie thought watching figures walk in. 

“Lance, there’s nothing in here.” A voice Frankie suddenly recognizes, “she’s awake.” She thinks with a small smile. 

“I swear there was something or someone in it earlier.” Someone says glancing around with their bayard. 

“Ok, everyone keep you guard up.” Another voice says facing the infirmary doors and looking ready to fight. 

“So these must be the new paladins? Well let’s see how good they are.” Frankie thinks before deactivating her invisibility.

Before anyone realized, Frankie was already on Pidge. “Hey green, show me what you can do.” She says shocking everyone while tossing Pidge into Hunk. 

“Guys, are you ok!!” Lance yells while Shiro and Allura start to attack. 

“Oh come on, this is to easy. Where’s the fun in this, you two are so predictable.” Frankie taunts while grabbing her staff from her belt. 

“Who are you, why are you on my ship!!” Allura asks activating her whip, while Shiro activates his arm. 

Frankie chuckles while jumping up and over Allura to go for Lance. “Hey handsome, lets see if you’re any better than the other paladins .” Frankie says activating her staff and swinging it towards Lance.

————————————————————

“Hey green, show me what you can do.” A voice suddenly says causing everyone to turn around. 

Before Pidge could even move the intruder grabs her and tosses her into Hunk making them hit the floor. 

“Guys, are you ok!!” Lance yells running to check on them. 

“We’re ok, just gonna be really sore tomorrow though.” Hunk says making sure Pidge is ok. 

“I’m good, just help Shiro and Allura take care of them.” Pidge says slowly sitting up. 

Glancing back towards Shiro and Allura, the trio saw how easily the intruder was dodging their attacks. 

“Oh come on, this is to easy. Where’s the fun in this, you two are so predictable.” The intruder taunts grabbing something from their belt. 

“Who are you, why are you on my ship!!” Allura asks activating her whip while Shiro activates his arm. 

Lance slowly gets up and walks away from Hunk and Pidge. He takes a deep breath and takes aim at the intruder, while the intruder suddenly lets out a chuckle. 

“Ok.....that’s not creepy at all.” Hunk whispers to nobody in particular.

Before they know it, the intruder is jumping over Allura and straight at Lance. 

“Hey handsome, lets see if you’re any better than the other paladins.” The intruder says suddenly activating their staff, and swinging it towards Lance. 

“Frankie!!!! Stop!!!!” Coran’s voice suddenly shouts into the room, causing the intruder to stop before hitting Lance. 

“Awww come on Coran, I wasn’t gonna hit him hard. I was seriously just gonna tap his helmet like I used to do with Allura.” The intruder says deactivating their helmet and staff. 

Suddenly everyone noticed shoulder length platinum blonde hair and pointy ears. 

“Wow, she’s gorgeous and way out of my league.” Lance thought seeing Frankie’s face. 

“Frankie?” Allura says looking confused for a moment. “Hey, Allura.” Frankie says turning around with a smile that reached her periwinkle eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

“Frankie?” Allura says looking confused for a moment. 

“Hey, Allura.” Frankie says turning around with a smile that reached her periwinkle eyes. “It’s been a long time.” She adds stepping towards her cousin. 

“It can’t be, the last time I saw you was when you were leaving to go defend the castle.” Allura says eyes filling with tears. 

“I know, I got done quicker than expected.” Frankie says hugging Allura. 

“It’s good to see you Frankie, it’s been pretty crazy since we’ve woken up.” Coran adds joining the hug. 

“Looks that way, besides someone has to watch out for you Coran.” Frankie says laughing. 

“For the last time, I don’t need looking after. I was just trying to buy something from the Unilu.” Coran replied looking embarrassed. 

“Coran, can you please make sure nothing is wrong with Frankie. I know you just woke up, but I’d rather make sure nothing happened to you that day.” Allura says laughing and letting go of Frankie.

“So how many galra did you manage to take out Frankie?” Coran asks looking at her scans. 

“Oh about 6 warships. Why?” Frankie answers taking off her gloves. 

“Wow, 6 warships that’s quite impressive Frankie.” Shiro says with a small proud smile. 

“Thank you, sir. I was just doing the job Jett told me to do.” Frankie replies looking upset. 

“Allura, I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough to properly protect your father.” Frankie whispers looking down. 

“It’s alright Frankie, we don’t blame anyone for what happened.” Coran says patting her on the head. 

“So, when did you wake up? I seriously thought I was gonna be the first one awake.” Frankie says stepping back. 

“I would say maybe half a deca-phoeb, wouldn’t you agree Coran.” Allura asks while Coran reads Frankie’s scans. 

“Give or take a couple of phoebs, and Frankie your scans are perfectly fine.” Coran says glancing at the two young Alteans. 

“Thanks Coran, now if you don’t mind can you please tell me we have something other than food goo to eat.” Frankie says while staring at Shiro’s arm, “why does it glow, and why does the blue paladin look exactly like Jett?” She thinks.

While Allura and the intruder, no Coran had said “Frankie” were talking and catching up the paladins didn’t know what to do. 

“So apparently she’s a bad ass, and was helping destroy Galra ships.” Pidge whispered to herself. 

“Yeah, I mean look at her outfit. It’s freaking awesome.” Lance comments “I wonder what else it can do?” He adds looking at their armor. 

“Well we know it can turn her invisible.” Hunks says crossing his arms deep in thought. 

“Plus, it looks like a Blade of Marmora suit in a way.” Shiro adds taking his helmet off. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s a stealth suit.” He thinks before feeling eyes on him. 

“Of course we do, why I’ll cook you the traditional paladin meal.” Coran gladly says trying to leave the infirmary. 

“Coran, if you don’t mind. Maybe I can fix Frankie something to eat?” Hunk suddenly asks looking worried. 

Frankie raises an eyebrow with a knowing look and slightly chuckles. 

“Hunk’s right Coran, maybe Frankie will enjoy your meal later on. Right now she needs good food, not one of your “traditional” meals.” Lance replies thinking back to the first Altean meal Coran wanted them to eat and shudders.

“Thank you, I would like something other than the “traditional” paladin meal.” Frankie says stopping in front of Lance. 

“So while the food is getting prepared, I think I’ll go change into something a little more comfortable.” She adds leaving the infirmary. 

“Allura, who is Frankie? If you don’t mind my asking?” Pidge asks as soon as Frankie is gone. 

“Oh, sorry I didn’t introduce you properly. But Frankie is my cousin, on my fathers side.” Allura says walking out of the infirmary with the paladins and Coran right behind her. 

“Your cousin?” Lance asks comparing the two Alteans. 

“Yes, she’s half Altean and half human. Long ago Alteans and Humans married each other.” Allura adds walking into the dining area, “now why don’t you all go and change back into your regular clothing.” 

The paladins all nodded their heads before heading back to their rooms to change.

“I wonder if any Alteans stayed on earth?” Pidge thinks entering her room and quickly changes. 

“I’m gonna have to ask her some questions, if she’ll let me.” She adds seeing Hunk waiting outside Lances room. 

“Is it weird, that I want to know if there’s Alteans on earth?” Hunk asks as Pidge walks up to him. 

“No, I was just wondering the same thing.” Pidge replies focusing on her computer.

Meanwhile after Frankie left the infirmary, she let herself find her way back to her old room. 

When she found it, she busted out crying and fell to the floor. 

“Why did I have to sleep for so long!! I should’ve stayed awake to help destroy more galra!!!” She screamed beating the floor with her fist. 

“Come on Frankie, pull yourself together!! No more looking back, now you have to go forward!! No matter how hard it is, even if he looks like Jett, he won’t replace him.” She adds forcing herself to stop crying.

Standing up she walks towards her closet and grabs some clothes, then heads towards the showers. 

10 minutes later freshly showered and dressed Frankie puts her stealth suit back in her room. 

“All right, now time to eat.” She thinks headed towards the dining area.

“What is taking Lance so long?” Hunk asks after 10 minutes of waiting. 

“Lance, buddy you ok?” He asks knocking on the door. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll just meet you in the dining room, I’m having some trouble with my armor.” Lance answers standing in front of his door. 

“Ok, we’ll see you there.” Hunk says looking at Pidge as they head towards the kitchen. 

“I’m surprised he didn’t hit on her, now that I think about it?” Pidge says typing away on her computer. 

Hunk nods his head agreeing, while thinking of something to make Frankie. 

“Pull yourself together Lance. She’s just Alluras cousin, she not here to replace anyone.” Lance tells himself finally taking off his armor and putting his clothes back on. 

“Right, I mean they wouldn’t replace me. Would they?” He adds suddenly becoming depressed. Grabbing his jacket he reluctantly goes toward the dining room hands shoved in his jean pockets. 

“The castle is so quiet, I miss hearing laughter, conversations, my friends and family. I especially miss Jett, that idiot just had to be the first one to take action.” Frankie thinks stopping to look out a window. 

Lance was rounding the corner when he spotted Frankie looking lost in thought. 

“Frankie, are you ok?” He asks when he gets closer. 

“Oh, yes I’m fine. Thank you for asking Je...I’m sorry but what’s your name?” She answers with a small sad smile. 

“I’m Lance, the Red Paladin, also the teams sharpshooter.” Lance replies taking his right hand out of his pocket and offering it to Frankie. 

“Nice to meet you, Lance. I’m Frankie Vondrasek.” Frankie says taking Lance’s hand and shaking it.


	4. Chapter 4

“Vondrasek?” Asks Lance letting go of Frankie’s hand. 

“Yes, and your from earth correct?” Frankie questions crossing her arms and starts towards the dining area. 

Slightly shocked at Frankie’s sudden attitude change Lance catches up 

“Yes, we’re from earth.” he answers. 

Taking a deep breath Frankie let’s out a slow exhale. “I thought so, y’all are too different from Alteans. Kinda like me, plus your ears are obviously a dead giveaway.” She says rounding a corner. 

Walking side by side Lance finally let himself actually focus on Frankie’s looks. 

Shoulder length platinum blonde hair, slightly pointed ears, periwinkle eyes, no altean markings on her cheeks which was kinda odd. 

She was around 5’3”, had long legs, extremely in shape, was kinda pale, and had an authority way of walking. She was like a female version of Keith, except they obviously didn’t look alike. She was also wearing a totally different outfit than Allura.

Frankie wore a knee length black jacket, a dark purple crop top, with high waisted black leggings, and dark purple combat boots. Oblivious to Lance’s red face Frankie kept on walking. 

“So uhh......how....how old are you, if you don’t mind me asking.” Lance says after clearing his throat. 

Letting out a frustrated breath Frankie glances at Lance. 

“I’m 17, I’ll be 18 in about 3 phoebs.” She answers looking done with the universe. 

Finally reaching the dining area, Frankie stalked thru the doors. 

“Oh, excellent timing Frankie.” Allura says sitting down at the head of the table surrounded by the other paladins. 

“It smells really good.”Frankie says seeing a plate with some food she’s never seen before. 

Smiling slightly she heads towards the plate and starts to sit down feeling everyone watching her. 

“Those are called pizza rolls, and then you have a chocolate cake. But it’s not actually chocolate, it’s something very similar though.” Hunk explains when Frankie sits down. 

“Thank you, Hunk. You’re name is Hunk....right?” Frankie says grabbing a spork. 

“Yes, my name is Hunk. I really hope you like the food.” Hunk replies looking nervous. 

Nodding Frankie picks up a pizza roll and pops it into her mouth. 

“Wow, this food is amazing. Hunk where were you 10,000 deca-phoebs ago?” Frankie says with a small smile on her face. 

“I’m so glad you like the food. I always worry if someone isn’t going to like it.” Hunk says looking very relieved. 

“If someone doesn’t like your cooking, they’re crazy.” Frankie adds grabbing another pizza roll. 

“Plus it’s been way to long since I’ve had any kind of food. My mom did make some good food every once and awhile.” She says slightly frowning.

“So how about you introduce yourselves. It would help Frankie.” Allura suggests glancing around the table.

“I’m Pidge, I fly the green lion. I‘m also the tech wizard on this ship.” Said the smallest paladin with glasses. 

“As you know I’m Hunk, I pilot yellow. I’m basically the cook around here.” Hunk says looking happy. 

“You already know my name, since I told you on the way here. Oww, Pidge seriously that hurt!!” Lance yells rubbing the back of his head. 

“Knock it off you two. My name’s Shiro, I’m the leader and I fly Black.” The guy with the glowing arm replies. 

They all look at Frankie with determination showing. 

“I’m Frankie Vondrasek, that’s all for now. Also it’s nice to meet you all. Allura who flies Blue?” She asks. 

“I do, it happened when Keith was in charge.” Allura says a small smile visible on her face. 

“So Keith, was originally the red paladin correct?” Frankie asks now turning towards the “chocolate” pie. 

“Yes, he was.” Allura adds. 

“Well, I’m assuming he either left on his own or he died in combat.” Frankie says finally looking at the paladins. 

“He left to go and help the Blade of Mamora.” Lance says looking down at his plate. 

“So he’s still alive, that’s good. Not many can last on their own in space.” Frankie says watching Lance. 

“I can tell you all miss him deeply, and want nothing but the best for him.” Frankie adds pushing her plate away. 

“So, what is earth like? My Father said my mother use to talk about it none stop.” Frankie suddenly says. Is it not common for Humans and Alteans to marry each other?” Frankie asks glancing around the table. 

“Umm......I don’t think it is?” Lance replies poking at his food. 

“If it was, it must have happened along time ago.” Pidge says looking at Frankie. 

“Well I was born in Altea. My mother did live there for a while. But she died when I was 5.” Frankie says. 

“That’s right, I had almost forgot it had been that long ago.” Coran says placing a hand on Frankie’s shoulder.

“It’s fine, I barely remember anything about her. I never really saw her much to begin with, she was always busy helping others.” Frankie says looking at Coran. 

“She was a nurse or something wasn’t she?” Allura asks. 

“I honestly don’t know, but I’m assuming she was. She was always trying to create something for a sick person or animal.” Frankie replies. 

“I wish I knew what she did, that way I could tell you.” Coran says letting go of Frankie’s shoulder. 

“It’s fine, I don’t care what she did as long as it made her happy.” Frankie says looking slightly bored with the topic. 

“So, what do you wanna know about earth?” Asks Pidge feeling kinda awkward.

“How far is y’alls technology?” Frankie asks looking straight at Pidge. 

“We’re pretty advanced, obviously not as the Alteans or Galra.” Pidge replies pulling her laptop onto the table. “I can show you some things, if you want to see?” She adds opening her computer. 

“No thanks, maybe some other time. Look it’s been nice eating with you, and learning your names. But I really would like to be alone right now.” Frankie says standing up and starts towards the door. 

“Frankie, I know it’s a lot to take in. But just know that Coran and I are here if you need anything.” Allura says watching her cousin look absolutely lost. 

“I know” Frankie replies stopping at the door and looking at Allura. “You should know by now, but I’m gonna probably disappear for a few days. I’ll be on the ship, just somewhere y’all can’t find me.” She adds before walking out the door. 

“Well, I don’t know about y’all. But I’m feeling some major Keith like vibes from her.” Pidge says looking at the door. 

Hunk nods his head while he picks up Frankie’s plate. Lance keeps poking his food, Shiro just stares at his plate like he’s thinking. Allura places her head in her hand, while Coran tells her not to worry to much.


	5. Chapter 5

“Allura, it’s not your fault. Frankie just needs time, remember when we first woke up. We were confused and defensive, it makes sense why she’s acting so cold.” Coran says holding onto Alluras shoulder. 

“I know, it’s just....it’s just so hard seeing her like this.” Allura says crying. 

“Was Frankie always like that?” Pidge asks staring at her closed laptop. 

“No, she was actually a very happy and loving child until her mother passed away. Her father was never home, he was busy doing diplomatic work. So Frankie grew up mostly taking care of herself, until she met Jett.” Coran added like a worried father. 

“Who’s Jett?” Hunk asks as he sits next to Pidge. 

“Jett, is someone you’ll have to ask Frankie about.” Allura says looking up with tear filled eyes. “One of you is exactly like him, it’s kinda funny how similar you are to Jett.” She adds slow rising out of her chair. 

“If you’ll excuse me, but I’m exhausted. I’ll see everyone tomorrow, and then we’ll discuss what Coran plans for the next coalition.”She adds heading toward the door. 

“She’s right, Frankie is the only one to ask about Jett. It’s not gonna be easy for her to explain, especially since it probably feels like everything just happened yesterday.” Coran adds watching Allura disappear into the hallway. 

“Give her some time, she’ll probably pop up in a day or two. Well I’m gonna go check a few things and then head to bed as well. Good Night!” He says leaving four very confused paladins behind. 

“Why does it feel like we just heard Keith’s life story.” Pidge asks to nobody in particular. 

“I hate to admit, but this is exactly like how Keiths life was.” Shiro suddenly says letting out a long sigh. 

“Well, Hunk the food was amazing! But I’m gonna go and talk to blue and catch up with her and see how things are going. See you guys tomorrow.” Lance says standing up and heading towards Blues hangar. 

“Night”  
“See ya”  
“Later”   
Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge say as the watch Lance leave. 

“Is it just me or is Lance acting strange? Plus he didn’t even eat his food!!” Hunk says while staring at Lances untouched food. “I’m gonna, wrap this up and save it for him.” He adds still in shock that lance didn’t eat. 

__________________________________________

Once Lance was out of the dining area, he didn’t head straight for Blue’s hangar. He actually went to Keith’s room to make sure that the red paladin was actually gone. He knew he was, but deep down he didn’t want it to be true. So he kept going to Keith’s room, what nobody knew was that he had taken those “horrible” fingerless gloves. Lance had actually hidden the gloves under his pillow, and would pull them out every night. Just being able to touch the gloves made him feel a little bit better. 

He knew Keith and him had gotten closer during the time that Shiro was missing. Lance couldn’t deny the feeling of happiness every time they went on a mission, or hung out. They were friends and Lance was pretty sure they might have been something more one day. But when Keith started drifting apart from the team and decided to leave, Lance was heartbroken. So heartbroken that he stayed in his room for a week, he only came out to eat. 

Taking a deep breath Lance walked out of Keith’s room, and headed to go see his favorite girl. Sure he wasn’t her paladin anymore, but he still loves talking to her. Blue always gave him reassurance when he needed it most. Today he really needed that reassurance since Frankie was now awake. He knew that her presence wasn’t going to change anything, but deep down he feared he would be replaced. 

___________________________________________

Once the doors of the dining area closed behind Frankie did she take off running. Knowing that her friends and family were never coming back, except Allura and Coran was extremely hard. Frankie slowly made her way to Jett’s room, it was on the opposite side of the castle. Alfor had decided it was best for the future paladins to have rooms in the castle. He had told them “if something happens to any of us, it is your job to make sure the mission is finished.” Everyone knew Frankie was a stealth master, and thus the stealth unit was formed just incase.

Frankie loved the lions but she never wanted to pilot one. Alford has insisted that she try and “bond” with all the lions to see if she was compatible. She wasn’t to her relief, but then Jett had come to her and said he was compatible. Frankie was obviously devastated, she didn’t want her boyfriend to become a paladin. Jett has reassured her that nothing would happen to anyone while Alfor decided to hide away the lions. They were unfortunately very very wrong, about a month after the lions were hidden away is when Zarkon attacked. Jett being the person he was, decided that he and a group would take on Zarkon. This meant Frankie and a few others would have to take out as many warships as they could. 

The stealth units uniforms were solid black, even the mask covering their faces. They were basically shadows when they were finally put into action. Frankie had taught all the members of the stealth unit to be silent, and how to take someone out if they needed to with alchemy. Some of the unit had other methods of taking out people, which didn’t bother Frankie as long as their job got done. Sure the unit had a reputation of being the outcast, but none of that mattered to anyone in the unit. They were a family, a crazy little family who had each other’s backs. 

 

When Jett and his group had left to take on Zarkon, Frankie had a feeling something wasn’t right. When she got the news of his groups deaths, Frankie was working on her 5th warship. She barely remembers finishing the 6th warship before her memory draws a blank. She vaguely remembers running to the castle and talking to Alfor, and some planet with small creatures with horns.


	6. Chapter 6

Frankie had ran all the way to Jett’s old room, she slowly placed her right hand on the door. Wishing it would open up, but unfortunately the door remained closed. 

“Maybe it’s a good thing it didn’t open.” She thinks pressing her forehead against the cold metal. 

Tears slowly make her vision go blurry, as she turns and slides down to sit. Frankie cries quietly so she doesn’t notify anyone where she’s at. 

When Frankie was finally finished crying she slowly stood up and shook her head. “I need to be tough for now, crying can wait until this war is over.” She thought as she cast one last glance to Jett’s door. 

"Ég vil hefna þig, og ég lofar að ég muni sjá þig aftur einn daginn." She says walking away and towards her room. 

 

Once in her room Frankie pulled out a box that was hidden under her bed. “Ok, let’s see what I have and maybe it’ll help with this stupid war.” 

Putting in her code the box slowly slid open, and it revealed her fathers Blade and some of her mother’s alchemy books.

“Nobody knew you were half Galra, except Alfor. Maybe I can achieve something with this.” Frankie says picking the blade up. 

Thinking about what Lance had said at supper, Frankie decided Voltron will more than likely need her and her unique skills. 

“I hope my alchemy is still as good as it was 10,000 deca-phoebs ago.” She says placing the blade back and picking up a book.

“Hopefully nobody asks to many questions, I hate having to lie about my parents.” Frankie thinks placing the book on a shelf and changing into pajamas then climbs into bed. 

“ I shouldn’t be tired after just waking up, but it’s been a very draining day.” She thinks before falling asleep.  
—————————————————————

After Frankie and Lance both left the dining room, the other three paladins didn’t know what to do. Pidge was debating if she should hack into old archives to find out more about Jett. 

Hunk had covered Lance’s food and put it away. “I think I’m gonna go and see if he’s ok”, He said heading out the door. “I hope he’s not making himself have anxiety or anything.” Hunk thinks going towards Blues hangar.

“I’m gonna go to the training deck, don’t stay up all night.” Shiro said pushing his chair back and leaving. 

“I won’t, I’m fixing to go to the library and check something. Then I’ll head to bed Shiro.” Pidge said. “Well I’ve made my decision, I’ll hack into the archives and see what I can find about Frankie and Jett.” Pidge thought closing her laptop. 

Once she made her way to the library Pidge made her way to her favorite spot. “Ok, now let’s do this.” She said popping her fingers and stretching her arms and back. 

_________________________________________________

Hunk found Lance sitting in front of Blue, as he made his way towards them he knew Lance was having doubts.

“So what are you and Blue talking about?” Hunk asks sitting beside Lance. 

“Nothing, I’m just thinking.” Lance replies quietly. 

Hunk sighs before asking “Is this because Frankie suddenly appeared? Because if it is, she’s not going to replace you.” 

“How do you know? She’s obviously more skilled than any of us. Except maybe Allura.” Lance says turning towards Hunks with tears in his eyes. 

“I could tell, when she asked about who was piloting Blue she was tense. Until Allura said she was.” Hunk said

“ I don’t think she’d pilot anyways, she’s more of a one on one kinda person. You can tell she was trained like the Blade.” He adds glancing at Lance. 

“The Blade wasn’t around then.” Lance said looking back towards Blue. 

“True, but we don’t know everything.” Hunk adds also looking at Blue. 

“Hunk, thanks for coming and checking on me.” Lance says wiping his eyes with his jacket sleeve. 

“No problem, what are best friends for.” Hunk replies standing up and offering Lance a hand. “So how about we go and warm up your food, I promise I’m not gonna say a word to anyone.” 

“Thanks Hunk” Lance says taking Hunks hand, when he’s finally up he let’s go of Hunks hand and stretches. 

“So.....what do you think about Frankie?” Hunk asks when they start towards the hallway.

“She seems fierce, like a major badass. I’m gonna say she’s maybe 5’3” or 5’5”. Extremely in shape, kinda reminds me of Keith.” Lance says shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“Wow, I was just gonna say it’s kinda crazy how she’s half human and half altean. Plus I also noticed she has no altean markings.” Hunk adds as they make their way into the dining area. 

“But I agree with the whole badass and Keith thing.” He says heading towards the altean version of a fridge. 

Grabbing Lance’s food, Hunk pops it into the oven and sets a 2 minute timer. “Frankie kinda took my breath away, I mean did you SEE what she was wearing!!!” Lance suddenly says hopping up on the counter by the oven. 

“Which outfit? Her Blade looking outfit or her regular clothes?” Hunk asks leaning back on the counter. 

“Obviously, I was talking about her “regular” clothes. NONE of us wear anything like that, not even Allura. But I guess she can’t really, being a princess and all.” Lance replies.

“I kinda agree, her top was a little bit to short. I had to look away, it felt like I was trying to take a peak at her.....you know.” Hunk says looking at the ground embarrassed. 

“Her boobs, breast, juggs, melons or should I keep going?” Pidge suddenly says popping out of nowhere. 

“Jesus, Pidge you nearly gave us heart attacks!!” Lance yelled clutching his chest, while Hunk trips over his feet.

“Hunk did you seriously fall? I mean I was right beside you when you leaned against the counter.” Pidge says sitting on the floor and opening her computer.

“SERIOUSLY?!?! How long have you been there?!” Hunk asks holding his hands out for Lance and Pidge to grab. 

Sighing Pidge reluctantly gets up to help Lance get Hunk off the ground. 

“Ok, on 3 we pull together. 1....2.....3!!” Lance says while they manage to get Hunk up rather quickly. 

“To answer your question, I’ve been in here since the two of you were going on about Frankie being a badass. Plus the part about Keith, I think she’d kick his ass. Maybe even Allura’s, we don’t know what she was trained to do. Also her clothes, were probably “normal” before the downfall of Altea.” Pidge says releasing Hunks hand. 

“Plus I also know a few things about her than any of you. I mean not as much as Allura or Coran, but I did manage to hack into the archives.” She added sitting back down on the floor. 

“You hacked into the archives?” Hunk asks putting on an oven mit to get Lance’s supper.

“Does that really surprise you, I mean it’s Pidge we’re talking about.” Lance says watching Hunk take his food out of the oven. 

“I mean no, but seriously Pidge.....you should’ve respected her privacy. She probably would’ve told us about herself and Jett later on.” Hunk replies handing Lance his food.

Nodding her head Pidge a deep breath and said “She was supposed to get married to Jett the day Zarkon attacked Altea. Also Jett looked exactly like you Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ég vil hefna þig, og ég lofar að ég muni sjá þig aftur einn daginn."  
>  “I want to avenge you, and I promise I'll see you again one day." 
> 
> It’s Icelandic

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
